Go Back to Battle
by Daniela Swan
Summary: Serena and Mina Left Tokyo for the State. The girls and Daren heard that they were killed. Now they are back as twin sisters name rena and maya. and a mission to save the world agian.
1. Chapter 1

**Go Back to Battle**

**Serena and mina left toyko, and leaving their friends thinking they were killed**

**Four years earlier**

"Serena what are you doing here?" Mina said, worry about her blonde hair friend. As she sat down on the bench beside her. "Why are you upset?" Serena looked up at her friend with sadness in her blue eyes. She been crying for a while and was scared to say to her friend. Then she told her about want happen with the other girls, and Daren. Mina was worry about her and told said Serena, "don't worry about it I'm here with you."

"Mina?"

"Yes, Sere."

"Would you come with me."

"Where do you want to go, Sere?"

"Away from here, anywhere."

"You want to run away."

"Yes, but not run, fake my death"

"Why?"

"Then they won't find me."

"They?"

"Well Daren and the other girls."

"Sere, I don't understand why do you want to fake your death."

"Because there no evil here, and they all hate me. And I feel like this is away out of here. Please Mina" with her puppy dog eyes, fall of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Then they hugs and walk to other houses to pack a little clothes. And run to the airport.

As Daren and the girls was at his apartment. They was having a scout meeting. As they started the meeting they heard a news report come on. _This is just in two bodies was found in an ally way in downtown Tokyo. The police thinks it was a random gang act. The bodies where to teenage girl about sixteen badly beaten and burn. The police did a DNA test and that they are Serena Tukyo, and Mina Anio._ Daren was shock that it was his ex-girlfriend and her best friend.

"I can be" Raye told them

"its not true." cried Lita and Amy

Daren didn't say a word. Just stood there with sad eyes. And a single tear in his eyes.

**Four years later**

Two twenty year ago twin sisters room the streets of New York City happy and care free. They where shopping at the local shops that they loved. They where peacefully enjoying the freedom they have.

"Mina, are done here?"

"yes Sere, we can go home and rest."

"Good," Serena said to Mina. Then Serena fainted on the sidewalk.

"Serena," I worry panic called for her sister. Then Serena woke up, in shock.

"We have to go back."

"Go back where"

"to Tokyo"

"why"

"the evil is back"

With that they went to their apartment. And quickly pack up there stuff and went to the airport to home. Once on the plane Serena picked up her cell phone and call Andrew.

**In Tokyo **

In the Clown Café, Andrew was talking to his friends (Daren, Lita, Ami, and Raye) as his cell phone ring. I looked at the ID of the caller and excused himself from them.

"Hello,"

"hey Andrew, its Serena"

"yes"

"They are there, are they?"

"yes"

"Mina and I'm on our way back, can you pick us up in a hour."

"ok, bye"

Andrew hung up, and walk to the gang. "Hey I have to go,"

"I'll go with you Drew." Daren said

Andrew shook his head, "I have to go by my self Dare I'm sorry"

"Your hiding something"

"while yeah my girlfriend and her sister is on their way and they told me to come alone, sorry dare."

" I thought you and Rita broke up"

"this girl is my email buddy, from the States."

"Oh okay, see you later, Drew."

"What was that about Daren" asked Lita

"I don't know" Daren told her.

Ami walked over and told them "Attack in the park"

They all ran to the park, "I wish sailor moon and Venus was still here." Lita told them with tears in her eyes. This is the first time, Serena and Mina was here to fight.

**At the airport**

As Serena and Mina got of the plane. They seen Andrew waiting for them. Serena turned to Mina and told her the enemy is here. They told Andrew to take them to the park.

"Andrew stay here you'll be safe"

"Be careful Serena."

"okay but when we come back, we have to change all names okay."

"Okay, just be careful"

"I'll be"

With that they ran to see the other scouts and tuxedo mask was there.

"Ready sis"

"Ready"

With that they yelled.

"SLIVER MOON POWER" Serena turned in to sliver sailor moon, her sailor suit was all sliver with gold trim. And her hair up in her old hair style. That she hated. And a the sign of the moon on her forehead.

"VENUS SLIVER POWER" Mina turned in to sliver sailor Venus, her sailor suit was all sliver with the trim was orange. And her hair up in her old bow tie. And the sign of Venus on her forehead.

" lets go Venus." Moon said

"SLIVER VENUS KISS" Venus yelled out. Her attack hit the monster fall force. The scouts and tuxedo mask stood there shock at the powerful attack. "your turn girl"

"okay", with that moon took her wand out and yelled "SLIVER MOON CSTYAL POWER ATTACK" and dust the monster on the spot.

"Who are you?" ask Mars.

"Its none of your business" Moon told her.

"then why are you here" Mercury asked

"its our mission to be here" Venus told them. And with that Moon and Venus disappeared into the night. They ran until they got into Andrew car, and told him to drive. And they de-formation in the car.

"Serena are you okay" Andrew answer. (If you want to know why Andrew know of Serena and mina being a scout, they told him before they left for the States.)

"yeah, it was just hard." as she took her hair down again.

**The next day**

**The next morning Serena and Mina woke up at Andrew's apartment. Andrew decided that is would be better for them to stay there until they can leave for home again. And they was thinking of names for them to go by. **

"**hey Andrew. What about Maya for Mina" Serena asked him. Mina just nodded her head.**

"**Sure, Sere"**

"**Then Mina is Maya. Do you like it Mina"**

"**Yes" Mina said. " and what about you. Sere"**

"**What about …hmm… I don't know." Serena said.**

"**hey I like the name Rena" Andrew yell out of the bathroom.**

"**Okay Andy," Said Serena. "Its Maya and Rena. Hey Andy do you work today?"**

"**yes, why you want once of my milkshakes?"**

"**yeah, I haven't had once in a long time."**

"**only four years" Mina add in and laughing.**

"**well Mina, I had to asked."**

"**well you know the girls and Daren are going to probably be there, Sere."**

"**I know but we look different any ways."**

" **I know Sere. Just be careful" Andrew inform her**

"**I have the bold block, so he can sense me"**

"**okay see you later, duty calls" with that Andrew left for work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Clown café **

Serena and Mina walked into the first time being back to Tokyo. They both had there hair in a high ponytail, with blue ribbons. They both worn tight blue jean flare and a long cut tight baby blue tee-shirt. As they walked it they spot Andrew. As they walked to say hi to him. Mina looked out to the booth they all sat in before thing changed. Then she seen the group of girl with a man sitting there.

"Sere, there here." she whisper to Serena. And she pointed it out to her.

"I see that, mina" still whispering. "there Andrew."

"hey Andy" they said in union.

" hey girls, are you okay?" he asked.

"yeah Andy." Serena said.

On there other side of the café. The girls and Daren was sitting there talking about the two new scouts that showed up late night.

"hey Daren, what do you think are they going to fight with us. Or are they enemies too?" said Raye staring at the two girls talking to Andrew.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait. What are you looking at, Raye?" asked Daren.

"I don't know, those two girl over there talking to Andrew. I have a bad feeling about them." Raye answered. They the rest of the group looked over to Andrew and the two new girl.

"I think they are twin." told Ami.

"they look so familiar to me," Lita put her word into it.

"hey Daren where you going?" Asked Raye, with a angry voice.

"I'm going to see if Andrew is going to induce them to me." answered Daren. And then he walked over to Andrew to say hi.

At the counter with Andrew and the girls. Andrew seen Daren making his way to the stool.

"don't look now, sere. But Daren on his way over." Andrew whisper to the girls.

"crap…remember our new names right" Serena said.

"yeah, Maya and Rena, right." he said, before Daren make his way to the counter.

"hey drew, are these the girls you told me about the other day. Because I would love to meet them." Daren said with a smile.

"why yes, this is Rena. My email buddy. And that's her twin Maya. And girls this is my friend Daren. His been through a rough patch, lately so be nice." Andrew stated.

"nice to meet you Daren" the girl said together.

"have we met before?" Daren asked.

"no we lived in New York, all are lives." Rena said. And she smile. And held out you hand to shack his.

"yes first time in Japan." stated Maya.

"Oh I see. Well I'm off, see you around." with a wave Daren went back to the booth with the girls was at.

"So Daren, who are they?" asked Raye with a calm voice.

"their names are Rena and Maya." Daren started. "they seem to be pretty cool." with that they got a beep from Luna.

"Attack in the park, again." Ami said quietly. With that they got up and ran to the park and transform into the scouts with tuxedo mask.

"Serena what's wrong?" Mina asked quietly.

"Attack in to park" she replied. And after that they told Andrew and ran to the park.

**At the park again**

When Serena and mina got to the park. They saw and monster that was blue and white. Throwing energy balls and the scout.

"Serena they are to weak' Mina stated.

" I know transform."

"SLIVER MOON POWER"

"SLIVER VENUS POWER"

With that they ran to the monster. Moon said " hey pick on someone that's stronger then them. I'm Sai…." then she forgot that they didn't need to know her name. "I'm the Sliver Goddess, And here to punish you in the name of the goddess, your dusted."

"SLIVER VENUS KISS ATTACK" Venus yelled. And heart shape lips attack the monster and sent it into the wall. Well the scout and tuxedo mask stood there watching these to girls. Taking control of the fight.

"its your turn." Venus yelled.

And Moon took her wand and yelled, "SLIVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER ATTACK" and the monster was dust. "that was to easy, Venus."

"yes it was Moon." and then they was starting to leave.

When Jupiter started to say something. " how are you and why are you here, and don't say its not our business."

"watch you step, Jupiter." Moon stated.

"what if we don't?" Mercury replied.

" then the you'll be sorry" Moon replied, with an angry voice. And ice cold eyes.

"let go" Venus said. With that they ran off and de transform. What was that all about, sere."

They have to learn not to get in our way. This enemy is to strong for them. And they'll just get hurt."

"but why don't you give them the sliver power from the crystal."

"they don't need it, we can handle it. And if we can then we will get it to them."

"Okay sere, we better get back to Andrew place, before he worries about us."

"Mina, its okay, we'll tell them soon I promise."

"thank god Sere.

**At Andrew apartment**

As they walked into Andrew's apartment. They where tried the battle but they wanted to wait for Andrew to come home. So they decided to make supper for Andrew to thank him letting them stay with him. Back in NYC, Serena learned to cook meals without burning them. So she decided to make a home cook meal for him. As they cooked the meal. a knock came to the home.

"Andy must forgot him key, Mina." Serena said, as she made her way to the door. She was on her tip toes to see through the door peep hole. As she looked, she saw a familiar midnight blue eyes, with black ebony hair, looking at that door. '_what is he doing here? He don't know? Does he?' _she thought to herself.

"Who is it Sere?" Mina asked with worried look on her face. "who is it?"

"Its Daren!" said with a whisper. As she slowly open the door to her ex-boyfriend. She said, "Hey, Daren. Andrew's not here, yet."

"Its okay I'll wait. Rena"

"Well we're making dinner so make your self at home." she said with icy cold voice. '_what does he want? Andrew's not here.'_

"Hey Rena, do you want any help in there?" Daren asked, '_I wonder why this girl looks so familiar to me and her sister look so familiar too.' he thought walking into the kitchen. He heard a big loud thud. So he ran into the kitchen to find Rena on the floor, with Maya by her side. "what happen?" he asked Maya._

"_she have been having fainting spell, lately. She'll be okay. Why don't know just leave." she said, well Serena was waking up._

"_Maya problem at the store." Serena whisper. "we have to go."_

"_but Daren's here,"_

"_I know that,"_

"_well Daren we have to go, so you can leave now," Mina told him._

"_I'll just wait here for Andrew."_

"_well okay then, see ya." they said walking out the door._

_As Daren sat waiting for Andrew. His phone rang._

"_hello?"_

"_Daren its Lita. Problem at the mall."_

"_I'm on my way." then he was off. In the corner ally he was about to transform to tuxedo mask. When he looked over to two blonde hair girls. He knew they were Andrew's new roommate. _

"_SLIVER MOON POWER" said one girl._

"_SLIVER VENUS POWER" said the other girl._

_All he seen was them transform into the Sliver scout. Then his eyes widen and he know who the girl where. he whispered to himself. "Those to are Serena and mina. Its know why, they died." then he was off to the battle. And confront the two new scouts. _


	3. Chapter 3

**At the battle**

As Serena and Mina ran in to the ally way to transformed . And came out as Sliver soldiers, they came to the battle and seen the scouts there. But tuxedo mask wasn't there. It was a relief for Serena.

"okay lets go the over." Moon said to Venus. They run into battle standing it front of the scout that was just staring at them. "this time you evil being, I'm going to dust you, for I'm the Sliver goddess, I'll right wrongs and that means you." Moon told the monster that was building a energy ball. And throw it at Moon hitting your on the stop.

"SLIVER VENUS KISS ATTACK", yelled Venus. And hitting the monster in the chest making it fly back it the wall. " are you okay?" asked Venus to moon. And slowly Moon picked herself up with the help of Venus.

"I'm okay, these monsters are getting stronger at each battle." Moon stated taking out her sliver wand. And pointed it at the monster. "SLIVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER ATTACK" yelled moon. Sending a stream of sliver moons and stars at the monsters. Dusting the monster in minutes. As they turn they were surrounded by Jupiter, Mars, mercury, and tuxedo mask.

"Who are you, and your not leaving until we know." Mars told them in a angry voice.

"don't double cross us, Mars. We're here to fight this enemy not you." Moon hiss. "we are sliver goddess, and sliver V." and she turn to Venus.

"they why fight us" Jupiter said.

"we not fighting you, this enemy is to strong for you, so leave." Venus stated. With that they pull through the group of scouts.

And then tuxedo mask. Grabbed moons arm and said, "I know who you are"

"What do you think you know" Moon said.

"I seen you transform, Rena." he said in a whisper in her ear. "so I think you need to tell me, what are you doing here."

"mind your own business, carp boy." Moon yelled to he. And pushed him away and ran to Venus. And they teleported to Andrew's apartment. And de transformed.

"What's that all about Sere," asked Mina. Hugging her friend.

"He saw us transform, Mina. I don't know what to do. We can't stand here, and at my house." Serena told her, about to let a tear full.

"Its okay." Mina told her.

"hey girl, are you okay." Andrew asked them. Looking in Serena eyes.

"He saw us transform Andy." Mina said. Looking at Serena, shacking . "We'll be okay sere. We just have to find a place to stay."

"I know I have an apartment that Lizzie was staying at until she move to the States." Andrew inform them.

"that's great, Andy." Mina said.

"then here the key girl." Andrew said giving them the key, and they packed and teleported to the new apartment.

At the new apartment they unpacked there things and put them away. Andrew brought over some food and supplies that they need. And headed to work.

**At the café again**

Lita was sit in the booth waiting for the girls to come in. Daren to them that they need to have an important scout meeting. So meet him at the café that evening. And they need to talk to Andrew about the two girls that was living with him. As Lita was wanting for them. Ami walked in and sat next to her.

"What is this about, we don't normally have meetings here, Lita." said Ami.

"I know its weird, Daren just said we need to be here for the meeting." answered Lita.

Then Raye walked in and sat in cross from Lita and Ami. "what is this about?" Raye hissed not like to have scout meetings in public places. Then Daren walked in a sat next to Raye.

"we need to talk about the new scout, I think they are living with Andrew." He started to the girls. They eyes widen.

"so you know who they are," Ami said to Daren.

"I'm not sure, but think about after the two girl came here, we seen the two new scouts." Daren answered. "we have to talk to Drew. He should be here soon."

"well I'm not waiting for him, so you think its Maya and Rena." Hissed Raye.

"yes, I saw them transform in the alleyway. And I think they look like Mina and Serena." Daren said "I mean when Rena transform I saw the royal family hair style, and the crystal appeared too."

"what are you saying Daren. That you saw Serena. Or a person. Remind you that Serena and mina are dead." Raye hissed with the hurt of losing her best friends again.

"Raye, just think if its probably if its them…" he said being interrupt by Lita.

"Raye right, your seeing thing you want to see. For one, they don't want our help and two. They are walking in so be quiet" she said in a whisper voice. To the group. And they saw the two girl walk in with Andrew. Talking to him about something that's funny to them.

"now we can't talk to Andrew." Daren said as his wave at his friend. And eyes on the twins with them.

As the group continues to talk about the new scouts and findings. The two girl stop and looked at the groups sitting in the corner.

"What do you think they are talking at, sere?" asked mina whispering is Serena's ear. So no one can listen. So the girls whispering back and fourth to one another.

"they probably talking about us, after Daren found out about us transforming."

"well I personally don't like this. We're supposedly fight this emery and leaving town after would."

"I know that mina, if they know its us, they'll never let us go home."

"I know sere, but I still don't like this, they are going to find out."

"the crystal is blocking about bond that we have. Until the emery reverences its self."

"I know that, but Daren is smart man, and his going to put two and two together, soon or later. Especially, after seeing us transform."

"yeah but he doesn't know that the goddess is sailor moon, remember." as they sat down at the booth.

"I know that sere, we still have to be careful if we want to go back home to the states."

"yes mina."

"what can I get you lovely ladies today," Andrew asked for there order.

"two strawberries shakes, and fries," Mina order for the both of them.

"coming right up, but Serena, Daren on his way over., Rena" said Andrew, making his way back to make there order.

"Hey Rena, Maya, How you been?" Daren asked. Knowing they aren't going to tell them anything. That his knows about them.

"we are just fine." stated Rena. Her voice was shaky, and mina elbow her in the side. "Why don't you go back to your little girlfriends, and leave us alone." she yelled.

"just saying hi, Rena" He said. Then put his head to her eyes and whisper in it "I meant to say Serena" with that her eye wide, and her jaw open. " I though so." then he left out the doors.

"Sere, what was that about?" Mina asked turning to her friend.

"he called me Serena. Mina he knows." Serena stated with worry in her face.

"Sere, I told you that he would, didn't I." with that Serena turn out of the booth and ran to their new apartment. In a hurry, to get away for them all. She was scared for her life, for his. He wouldn't understand why she left in the way that she did. Why not, he did leave her with those stupid dreams he had. Her are different, Pluto told her that if she stayed here she would die. And didn't want her to be here. So she help Serena to fake her and minas death using the time key. As soon she got to the new apartment. She bumped into the emery.

"So princess, we have met now. And your so beautiful. So bad they think your dead." the man said is he was tall about six feet nine inches tall, with red fire hair, and icy fire red eyes. With a crown on his head.

"how are you?" Serena yell in horror at the man.

"Let me induce myself I'm the king of demon, Ellie. And you my dear is my future wife." with that he was off leaving Serena, wide eyes in horror. The nightmare what Pluto told her was coming true. And no one call help her. She had to get back to the café. As fast as she ran out. It was time to tell the true. And the thing that Pluto told her. As enter the café, she seen mina, and the other girls in back. But no Daren. He has to be he for this. Its time to tell them about this new enemy and her true self.

"Hey Mina, its time to give the girl there new powers, the enemy is close, and his is going to take me as his bride. This is going to be the tough one." Serena said. Walking to the group of girls.

"Hey Rena, I'm sorry but we are about to leave." Raye hissed her way up from the booth, followed by Lita, and Ami. Then they walked to the door. Serena just stood there not saying a word.

"Sere, its okay, we know where their going, remember." Stated Mina, giving her a hug. "It will be okay, will just fight alone. They don't need to know anything." and they walked out of the café to the streets of Tokyo.

"Mina I thought you wanted to tell them?" Serena asking mina as she looked to the ground. Scared for her future, with the Demon King. She knew that if it comes down to it she'll have to destroy him and her self. She turned to Mina and looked and said, "Maybe its for the best. But Daren knows who I am."

"Sere, can't you erase that part of the memory, that Daren has about us." asked Mina.

"I can, but I can't. If I do that he'll just still find out the true." Serena stated to Mina. With a warm smile on her pretty face.

"Let get home, so we can plan the next move with the enemy." Mina told Serena. They walk to their tiny apartment next to the park. It was nice of Andrew to let them borrow the place. But its not home, to them. They missed the big apple, and the busy streets of it. Then they heard someone yelled to them.

"Rena, Maya, want up I need to talk to you?" It was Daren yelling. They both turn to see him running to them. "I know who you are, and we need to talk." The girls just stood there and he approach them. Serena looked at Mina, and they teleported their selves to there apartment leaving Daren confuse. '_why are they doing this to us. I have to see. But why are they just leaving when this is important? Serena why are you so careless?' _he thought to his self.

Serena just stared out of the window staring at him thinking, and dumbfound. He doesn't need to know the danger she is in. that this is for the best to keep them from heart break again. If she does not survive the threat. '_I'm sorry Daren this is the only way. You'll understand someday. Now is not the time or place. I just hope that I can save this world on my own. Its for the best my sweet love.' _she thought to her self. As she stared down at him, watching him walk away. Disappearing in the streets of Tokyo. Then she fainted on the floor with a big thud. Mina run to Serena with a panicky worry about her.

"Sere, it happen again, oh my gosh, wake up." Mina said is big worry. This is the first time she didn't wake up after the fainting spell. "Serena" she yelled. "wake up" Serena just laid there, still as a board. Mina just panicking not knowing want to do. Just pick up the phone and called Andrew on his cell phone.

Andrew came in running through the door over where the girls where. "What happen, Mina?" he asked, his eyes widen with horror. Serena was still out cold, no sign oh being awake.

"I don't know I has in the bathroom. I came out when I heard a loud noise. And ran to her. Andy, she been having these fainting spells for three years now. And thing one is the worst." Mina explain to him. With that Andrew picked up Serena and carried her to her bed.

"I'll stay with her tonight, on the couch." Andrew said, pulling out the fold up bed from the couch. As he sat on the corner of the bed. Mina walked in, "I have to go, watch serena. The enemy is back." then she ran to the window. "SLIVER VENUS POWER" she yelled. Changes her in to the sailor suit with sliver and orange. And jumped out the window to the street, and ran to the monster.

* * *

I glad about you like this story


	4. Chapter 4

_**At the battle**_

"_where is she?" The Monster asked the Scouts and tuxedo mask. Then threw an energy ball at them. They jumped out of the way. _

"_Who are you talking about?" Mars yelled, throwing a fire arrow at the monster._

"_Your Princess," answer the very upset monster, "King Ellie wants her" Throwing an energy ball at Mars, Hitting here in the right arm._

"_Didn't you get the memo, creep, She dead." Jupiter yelled. Throwing a ball of lighting at the monster hitting it in the chest. Knocking it on the ground in pain._

"_If she is dead, then why do the king seen the princess here." the monster replied. Throwing an energy ball at Jupiter. Hitting her into the wall of a building. _

"_Hey you creep, tell King Ellie, that the princess it not going anyway with him." Venus yelled to the monster. Running up to the others. Then turned around a winked at the girls. "Go back to King Ellis and tell him if he thinks the princess want him to meet her at the gardens tomorrow night at ten ." _

"_I well tell him that," Then that monster disappeared in the night, leaving the scouts, and Venus standing there._

"_Can you tell me what's going on?" Mars asked her, not knowing that's going to happen with the new scout._

"_why don't we all meet tomorrow at the café, at noon, and I'll explain everything." Venus told them._

"_how do we know its not a trapped?" asked Jupiter. Getting ready to fight her._

_Venus started to walk away, then turn her head to the side looking at them and said, "I think you want to be there." with a grinning smile smirk. And teleport herself home. Hoping Serena was up._

"_what was that about?" Ami asked the girls. _

"_I don't know, but I think I'm going to meet her" Daren said. Turning to the girls. "I think they'll going to reveal their self." '__and Serena will be there. Daren, don't get your hopes up.' _he told his self.

"okay everyone met there ten minutes early, just in case it's a trap." Raye hissed to the girl. "Don't be late"

"Okay we'll be there." everyone said together. And they all de-transform and left for home.

At Serena and mina's apartment, Andrew was about to go to sleep. Until a scream came for Serena's room. He ran into the room with worried on his face. Looking down at the young blonde, that had fear in her horror eyes. "Sere, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Andy, where Mina?" she asked as mina walked into the room.

"I'm here, Sere. Are you okay?" Hugging the girl, in a loving warm hug.

"There an attack?" Serena shouted.

"I took care of it, sere. But I have to tell you, that they was looking for you." Mina told her, Serena eyes widen with the tone of her voice.

"Why are they looking for me?" Serena asked her friend.

"There more." Mina said.

"what are you saying?" she asked with more worry in her blue eyes. And a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I told the monster, to tell King Ellis, to met us tomorrow in the gardens at ten at night." Mina explained to her. With sadness to come. " and we have to go to the café tomorrow, at noon. The girls and Daren is going to be there. We need to give the girls there Sliver powers, that me and you have."

"okay, I think its time to give them the shock of the life time." Serena looked out the window to the moon. And slowly close her eyes, and fell asleep again. Mina went to her room and when to sleep. For tomorrow is going to be a big day. All the secrets are going to come out.

The next morning, surprised Serena was the first to get up. She went into the bathroom to take a long hot shower, to get ready for the big day. As she turned the hot water, and got the bathroom steamed up. She stepped into the shower, washed her whole little body. Then she got out of the shower and dry her hair and body. She went to her closet and took out an outfit for the day. It was the outfit that Daren bought her along time ago. When they wear fighting the Dark Moon Circus. (remember that episode with the fashion designer). Well she put it on. Then combed her hair, and put it her hair into her famous hairdo. (the two meatball, with pigtail.) She has not wore them ever since they left Tokyo. And got out a pink hoodie and put the hood over her head to hide the hair style. Then stepped out the room to she Mina did the same thing. "Mina, ready to get this over with?" she said to mina.

"yeah, are you scared?" Mina asked her.

"yeah a little, I'm scared they are going to hate us." Serena to her, with sadness in her eyes.

"Okay lets go, Sere." Mina said. Walking out of the apartment with Serena behind her. And locking the door. And they walked to the café, to confront their fears, of their old friends. They left behind.

**At café again**

Raye, Lita, and Ami walked in ten minutes before noon, they took the booth they didn't sit in for years. It was the booth that they sat in with Mina and Serena. And never sat in it after their death. But they knew that they needed it for the two extra girls, and Daren.

"we haven't sat here in years guy." Lita said to the girls, with a hint of sadness of there two friends.

"Its okay Lita," Ami said as Daren walked it to the café. He walked to the booth with the same feeling as the girls. They don't like sitting here. But its just one day.

"Hey girls." Daren said, with a smile. Knowing this is the day that Serena is going to reveal herself to them.

"Now Daren, why are you smiling? You know this is the table, right?" Raye hissed at him, but sadness in her voice. Raye always fought with Serena, but still love her as a best friend.

"I don't know, Raye, its just been years since we sat here. And I can still see Serena sitting there, smiling." Daren said with guilty.

"Oh its okay Daren, with all miss them." Ami said. Then the door open to two girls with hood around there heads. One was wearing a pink hoodie, serena's favorite color. And the other was wearing an orange hoodie, Mina's favorite colors. "hey guys its Maya and Rena, Lets say hi" Ami said in a friendly voice, but hurting for her friends passing. As the two girls walking to their table.

Serena and Mina walked into the café. "Sere, you ready? Their sitting in our booth" Pointing to them in the booth. Then slowly making their way to the group sitting down.

"Yeah" Serena quietly said in a sweet whisper to Mina. She was scared to see their reaction, and Daren's too. And she knew that they knew them as Maya, and Rena. As they approach the girls and Daren, they stood at the table.

"hi, Maya and Rena" said the girls, with Dared eyeing them.

"I'm going we can't hang out with guys. But we're waiting for someone." Raye told them, so they will leave. But they didn't leave they stood there. Mina and Serena just stared at there girls. Then Serena stared at Daren, knowing that he knew. Her face when pale, and eyes of horror in them. Raye spook up. " didn't you hear me, we are waiting for someone." with angry in her voice. Because these girl are annoying her.

"Raye calm down." Serena told her, "We're the ones that your waiting for."

"Really, then tell me, Rena. Why are you here?" Lita asked her.

"Well we know that you're the scouts, girls." Mina said to the girls, and looking over to Serena. whose body was shaking.

"What the Hell? Who the hell are you?" Raye hissed at them. And holding her transformation pen in her hand . Getting ready to transform. As the others did the same thing as Daren just sat there looking at Serena.

"Let us show you. Who we are, girls." Mina said, while looking at Serena. Serena just nodded. They both slowly reach for there hoods and pulled them down. Showing the girls, and Daren their selves. All three girls just stared at them in disbelief that they can be so sick. How could they dressed up like their best friends that are dead.

"Is this a sick joke," Raye spat out to the girls, she was very angry at these stupid girl. And what to kick their asses.

"This is go mean, you two know that our friends were killed and you play this sick joke on us." Lita told them, getting really pissed of at the two.

"This is so worry," all Ami said. Tears rolling down her face. As Daren wrapped her in his arms. To calm her down. Ami took it really hard that day they found out that Serena and Mina was killed. Serena just stood there feeling guilty. She didn't know how to do this.

"well if you don't believe us. Then will show you more." Mina said, turning her attention to Serena. Just standing there in shock. " Well Serena?"

"then lets Transform" all she said. Knowing Andrew looked the doors and closing the window and its blinds. They took out here transformation, locket and pen. And yelled,

"SLIVER MOON POWER"

"SLIVER VENUS POWER" the two turn their selves into the sliver scout.

"Oh my god, you're the sliver scouts." Lita said, with shock in her voice.

"Yes Lita, we are." Moon stated to her. "I'm Sailor Moon, not the sliver goddess. And this is Sailor Venus, not Sliver V."

"Your sick" Raye hissed, getting ready to get up and kick some ass.

"if you don't believe us now, I'll show you something else, Raye." Moon said, as she pulled out the sliver crystal. And yelled, "MOON PRINCESS POWER," with that moon transformed into the princess. With her white dress, and the crescent moon on her forehead. Daren just sat there looking at Serena and then the girls. All the girls wide eyes, and then fainted on the spot. Serena and Mina de-informed. And was about to leave. To her the girls time to think. Daren got up and grabbed Serena so she cannot leave.

"your not leaving, Serena." Daren said with anger in his eyes.

"and why not? You knew who I was, so don't get angry with me" She yelled at him.

"why not? You asked, for the fact all these years, making us believe that you and mina" Eyeing mina, with icy cold eyes. "where die. And that why I'm angry with you, princess." Yelling back at her.

"I have a reason for that, and soon you and the girls calm down, or wake up I'll tell you all" yelling back at him.

"oh really, are you going to stick around for that." yelling back at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, until this enemy is destroy." yelling back at him, his really pissing her off. "let me go, Daren."

"not in your life," he pulled her closer to him a whispering in her ears and said, "If I let you go, you'll running."

"I told you that I'm not going anywhere, until the enemy is gone." she yelling at him. Pushing him away from her.

"What are you scared of" Daren asked her in a calm voice.

"I'm not I have a duty to protect myself." she told him. With a tear in her eye. " this enemy isn't after earth, his after me."

"then why fight with the scouts, and me. We can protect you.." he told her, whiling the girl woke up, and listening to them yelling.

"you can protect me for him. He wants me to be his bride." she told them all. Tearing rolling down her face. " and that why I did what I did. To protect you all, he was going to kill all of you. So mina and I, with Pluto's help fake are deaths."

"Meatball head, why didn't you tell us about this." Raye said in a calm voice. Standing up and giving Serena and Mina. And group hug. With the others joining in.

"There more…"Serena stated.

"What now." Daren said with cold tone in his voice. His still piss at Serena for doing this sick joke to him.

"Here" she said, handing them new transforming pens with their sliver powers. "These are your new power pens. it's the same power me and Venus has."

"so you let us fight this new enemy with weak power all this time." Raye said getting a little piss because Serena knew this enemy was to strong for them by their selves.

"I'm sorry Raye," Serena said. As she turn to walk away she fell to the floor, Mina rush to her side.

"Serena, wake up?" Mina yelled.

"what happen?" Ami asked

"I don't know. She been having these fainting spell since we left NYC." Mina answer, still trying to wake Serena up. Daren ran to her side.

"Mina, you don't know?" Daren said in a state of shock. Seeing the girl he love helpless on the floor.

"No I don't. she always woke up, and told me that there an attack some where." Mina said to him.

"so your tell us, there an attack somewhere." Lita asked.

"Yes, but Serena is always the one to know." Mina stated, turning back to her friend that's just awaking up. "sere, you okay."

"He's here," Serena said. And everyone turned around to see the King of demons standing there.

Everyone quickly transform themselves.

"SLIVER VENUS POWER"

"SLIVER MARS POWER"

"SLIVER JUIPER POWER"

"SLIVER MERUCY POWER"

"SLIVER MOON POWER"

**The Final battle**

"Princess, I come for you." said Ellis.

"I'll never go with you, over my die body." Moon said, with the girls around her. Tuxedo mask in front of her.

"now princess, you know these scouts and your prince isn't going to protect you. So come with me now are they die." Ellis said, moving closer to moon.

"step back if you know what's good for you," Jupiter told him. Getting ready to attacked.

"Now Jupiter I'm not here to fight with you weakling scouts, and the earth prince." Ellis told her. Walking closer to the group. Holding out his hand to Moon. "come now, my dear."

Moon held out her hand taking his. It was like her body wasn't her own anymore. She one of controlling her mind. As she took his hand, her sailor suit turned into Princess Serenity. This is going to be her battle, and hers only. No one can protect her, and even the prince of the earth. As they watch the king taking the princess in to a dark portal, their fears came back to them. Losing their princess again, and this time for good. Then another portal open, and a familiar scout appeared.

"Prince and Scout, you can't go" the female voice told them

"why not?" Tuxedo mask asked.

"Because the princess have to defend him" she told him. With that she was gone. Leaving the group shock in fear.

Princess Serenity woke up in a dark room, laying on a bed. She was have a wake her power was weak and her head ache it horror. Her eyes widen with the sight of the man in the room. He spoken "so you a wake, my love."

"don't call me that" she yelled to him. As he step out of the shadows in to the light of the room. Her eyes of fear realize it was King Ellis.

"its time, to make you mine." he said getting closer to her.

"get a way from me." she spat out to him. Pushing herself the front of the bed. He jumped at her and she kicked him in the chest.

"your going to pay for that, princess." as he reach for her pulling her close to him. And lean in to try to seal the kiss. But she pushes him a way before his got it. She knew if he kisses her all faint would be loss.

"I'm wrong stay away from me, Ellis" she said, magically pulling a sliver sword in her hand. She pointed it to his chest. "one more move, its going into your cold heart."

"is that a threat, princess." he step closer to her.

"I'm warning you, I'll kill you." she pointing it at him still, this time pointing him in the chest, blood running down the blade of the sword.

"You bitch," he slapped the sword knocking it out of her hands. She started to run for it. Until a pair of hands grabbed her pulling her close to him. But she kick him in his manhood. I felled over in pain. She took the time to running to her sword. A hand grabbed her leg and tripped her a few inches from the sword. It turn her a couple time to grab the sword, and the final try she grabbed it, turn to the king and said, "I'm a princess, not a bitch." and stabbing him in the heart. Blood running down the blade on to her dress. King Ellis collapse on the floor. And turned into dark black dust blowing in the wind.

Serenity was standing there shock, it was the first time she kill a man, and the last time. She looked down at her dress and cried for the first time in five long years. Then she took a deep breathe and teleported herself back to Tokyo.

**Back at the café**

Mina, Ami, Lita, Raye, Andrew, and Daren was sitting at the café. Thinking about Serena not seeing her again. They were scared she didn't make it. And the world came to the end. As the heard the door open on the other side of the café. They all looked at the door, and a smile came to all their face. It was Serena. She made it.

"Serena" Everyone said cheering for the girl that went thought the tough fight. Her eyes red, puffy from the tears.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry to worry you. But its over I killed him." she told the group. And ran into mina's arm.

And the group follow suite hugging her in a big group hug. " I want to go home, Mina."

"home where home." Daren asked.

"New York City," Serena told him.

"you just can't leave" Daren told her.

"Then come with me." she looked up at him with a big smile.

"I don't know if I can leave." he teasing her.

"okay then its good bye." she said with a frown. As she turned away to walk out.

"Serena" Daren yelled

She turned around to look at Daren. He was close to her. Then he lean down to her ear and told her in a whisper. "I would love too." with that they Kissed for the first time in years.

_**The end…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my little story….**_

_**Sorry about spelling Darien wrong, but I like the way I spelled it better….**_

_**In the name of the moon, I'm out.**_


End file.
